


More Than Unexpected

by VirtualNight



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: Illumi decides on a whim to use Hisoka's apartment as an extra safe house and ends up spending an awful lot of his time there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in two parts so I would just leave the beginning alone already. I know it is a strange cut, sorry about that.

A last minute decision led him to the sidewalk below a high rise apartment. Though it had been an impulse, Illumi told himself that it was logical. Just part of his intuition. This place would be perfectly strategic in future missions, so it would be foolish of him not to take advantage.

Checking his phone confirmed the address, and he sent a short message before hefting a large bag onto his shoulder and starting towards the door. There was little security to speak of, nobody to stop him at the entrance, and no form of identification was needed to get where he wanted to be. Hisoka never really cared about that sort of thing after all.

The elevator ride was smooth and quiet, carrying him to the 10th floor quickly. Just as he reached the correct door, his phone chimed with a new message.

[Of course you can~ Be there soon to let you in <3]

He didn’t feel like waiting though, and the lock would be easy enough to force. Illumi didn’t bother to respond. It briefly crossed his mind that he could have texted Hisoka _before_ he was standing outside the building, but he didn’t think breaking in would offend the magician either. However, he was at least courteous enough to leave the door intact.

The main room was more spacious that he had expected, full of furnishings he was certain Hisoka hadn’t chosen. It did smell familiar in a way, but he couldn’t place what it was.

Making his way to the bedroom, he went to the closet and pulled it open. To his surprise, it was a walk-in. Not anything extravagant, but decent enough. In the brief moment before he turned on the light, he wondered if Hisoka would even need all the space. A thought that he quickly realized was naive.

Of course it was completely full. That ridiculous magician was too much, in so many ways. With a sigh, Illumi stepped inside and dropped his bag near the wall.

How inconvenient. Should he wait for Hisoka? Or should he just make room himself?

While he considered it, he looked around a bit. There were duplicates of Hisoka’s favored outfits hanging along the sides, shoes of various styles and a few palettes of makeup on the shelves, and a curious looking box near the opposite wall. 

It looked cheaply made with gaudy, childish designs painted all over the surface. When Illumi got closer, he could see clear signs of age in the scraped edges and faded logos of candies he vaguely remembered hearing about at some point. The latch resisted a bit when Illumi opened it, unable to resist seeing what Hisoka kept in what would amount to a keepsake box. The lid creaked open to reveal…a bunch of cards. Why had he expected any different. 

Illumi caught a glimpse of movement in his peripheral, and turned to see his reflection in a large mirror at the back of the closet. Looking at himself was a little strange. He didn’t do it often, and certainly not in full view like that. He seemed…stiff? 

He stepped closer, spotting what looked to be a switch of some sort on the frame. Curiously, he switched it on to reveal that part of the frame was actually a light, which illuminated him in the plane of glass. Unnecessary, in his opinion.

Looking more carefully, he felt there was a disconnect between what he was seeing and what he felt. Standing this way felt natural, but it looked strange. He hummed in thought as he tried to reposition himself. Hisoka might do something like this, right? Though he would seem more graceful. Relaxed in way that showed his confidence. This one didn’t really suit Illumi though. 

Standing before the full-length mirror, Illumi studied his own movements. Each pose he took seemed silly, maybe a bit awkward. Though, he had seen them before and knew they could look better. Quite appealing, actually. Hisoka was certainly much better at this. Always such a performer, valuing presentation over efficiency. 

He could feel frustration building in his mind, but he reasoned it away quickly enough. Hisoka was much more preoccupied with his appearance, which was how he made it seem effortless. There was no reason for him to try to emulate it if he had no such preoccupations. Something else inside him told him to keep trying though. An irrational and seemingly baseless feeling that made Illumi want to be appealing. While he was trying to untangle that mess of instinct and sentiment, he heard the closet door click open.

“Admiring yourself, hm? A very reasonable hobby for someone like you to have.” Hisoka took off his earrings and placed them in a small dish on one of the shelves. Unsurprisingly, he made no indication that he would ask about this ‘break in’.

“Ah, Hisoka.” He glanced at the magician’s approaching image in the glass and clicked off the mirror’s lights. 

“I came here to drop off some things, but there’s no room in your closet. You have too much stuff.” Illumi turned to face him, hands coming to rest at his hips.

Something about that must have been amusing, because Hisoka let out a laugh. “Are you moving in?“ He moved closer, reaching out to touch at Illumi’s waist. “I can make room for you if that’s the case…” His voice dropped lower as he leaned in.

Illumi stood unmoving as Hisoka touched him, pressed closer and filled his nose with that familiar scent. It was him Illumi had smelled when he arrived. When had he let that get ingrained in his mind?

“No. This is only going to be a checkpoint. If you move, take my stuff with you.” It was a demand he knew would be ignored in the moment, but carried out without question. One quality he valued about this man is that he would do anything Illumi asked if it benefited him even the slightest.

“Aw…you’re going to tease me by leaving your things here, while you yourself are absent? How cruel, Illu…”

Then he gave that _look_. With that obscene grin that told him exactly what was on Hisoka’s mind. Giving him reason to stay if he wanted to take it.

Another last minute decision. What a bad habit to make as an assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka left the closet before he responded, going out towards the kitchen. The sound of glasses clinking made it clear that he figured out Illumi’s decision already. Arrogant clown, just assuming he was going to stay. It didn’t matter that he was right. Illumi didn’t much like being predictable.

He stepped out of the closet, eyes coming to rest on the bed that took up far too much space in the room. It was soft, the plush comforter like a cloud beneath his fingers. 

Did Hisoka really care about that sort of thing? Illumi couldn’t recall much about his preferences.

As he eased himself down, he let out a long breath. Something like this was perfect for recovering his energy quickly. He could sleep quite literally anywhere, but this was what he tended towards, given the choice. 

Illumi thought of Hisoka in the other room, what he might think seeing him like this. Maybe he could try being a little less predictable. He thought again of how the magician might pose himself, shifting his hips and sliding his shirt up to reveal his stomach. Letting his hair fall as it may, draping over his face and sprawling across the sheets like ribbons of silk. When he heard Hisoka returning, he cast a lidded gaze toward the doorway.

“What are you trying to do, Illu?” Hisoka’s tone sounded more entertained than surprised.

“Hm. I guess that one was ineffective.” Illumi brushed his hair out of his face. Intrigued eyes lingered on him despite a light laugh that suggested something different.

Though he’d made them drinks, Hisoka set them aside in favor of taking the space next to Illumi. 

“You looked nice, don’t misunderstand. However…” Hisoka’s voice dropped off as he settled onto his side.

“It wasn’t necessary.” Of course it wasn’t.

“Bingo~” He leaned in closer, catching a lock of Illumi’s hair between his fingers. “I don’t need you to be different. I find you alluring just as you are.”

“And if _I want_ to be different?” Illumi watched his expression closely.

This question actually gave him pause, and even had him looking surprised for a moment. How unexpected.

“Well, it _is_ amusing to see you try at least.”

That was unacceptable. Illumi thought carefully about how to put this so that Hisoka would actually pay attention. 

After a quiet moment of consideration, he pushed himself up and pivoted his body, swinging a leg over the magician’s hips. Illumi sat heavily on his waist, not bothering to mitigate any of his weight. 

“I don’t care to be amusing.” Illumi rested a hand on his chest, ready to stop him from leaning up if he tried.

The magician took hold of his thighs, playful grin reemerging. “Interesting then?”

“You’ve referred to at least two of my siblings as ‘interesting’ as well. I don’t care for that either.” Illumi loomed over him now, the hand on his chest sliding up and coming to rest at Hisoka’s neck. His hair fell like dark curtains over his shoulders and at either side of the other’s face.

“I want to be all you think about when I’m here.” Illumi brought his free hand to join the other, squeezing at Hisoka’s neck lightly.

Long nails dug into his thighs, bringing out even more of the flush that had started to build in Illumi’s face. 

“It’s so exciting when you take initiative like this…” Illumi’s grip on his neck tightened as he spoke, forcing Hisoka to strain his voice to continue. “…and with such an expression on your face~ Ah, it’s just too much…”

That was it. What he wanted to hear, that he was exciting. That way Hisoka would need him to come back. 

Why the idea of someone waiting around for him made his stomach feel like this, he didn’t know. 

But…it wasn’t just the idea of ‘someone’. Just as Hisoka was the only one he wanted as an ally, he was the only one Illumi wanted to _want_ him. 

“If you like it, you should savor it. This is a lot of effort.” Illumi squeezed tight enough so that Hisoka wouldn’t be able to answer this time. Those bright eyes shone with the elation of someone who had gotten exactly what they wanted. 

Illumi held his grip firm, watching Hisoka’s face as his eyes started to roll back a bit. He was fine, of course. All of it was timed perfectly, with Illumi loosening his grip and Hisoka taking a smooth breath in.

“If you want me to do that again, you’ll have to convince me. I can’t guarantee I won’t just strangle you to death next time.” Illumi watched those lips. He wanted to kiss them, but he wanted more for Hisoka to ask for it.

“I have a contingency plan for that, Illu.” Hisoka winked, impish smile suggesting so much more than Illumi really cared to think about right now.

The hands on his thighs were soon at his hips, smooth touch creeping up his bare sides slowly. His next movements were a blur even to himself, his head nearly spinning with all the things he could (and would) do tonight. They were kissing before he was able to muster another coherent thought. 

All of this was more than he bargained for. What he wanted from Hisoka was not something he _should_ want. If he actually cared in any capacity, that was enough to warrant Hisoka’s disposal.

So why couldn’t he think straight? The hands on him, touching and moving him almost possessively probably had something to do with it. He should think about this logically as always, follow the rules, but the sound of Hisoka’s breath, his voice… 

Illumi had started to question when these feelings could have developed, but a tug at his hair made the thought fall away.

“Illu…” The way Hisoka whispered his name was enough to drive any other thoughts off as well. “You’ll stay the night, won’t you?” He could feel those lips move against his ear.

“A pointless question.” 

This was all just intuition, after all. Tonight was perfect for them both, a moment of lucidity in their strange relationship. He would be foolish not to take this opportunity.


End file.
